Ninja Monkey
is a relatively fast, moderately damaging, camo detecting monkey tower that can be downright fatal to many bloons if used correctly. It made its debut in Bloons TD 5 and makes appearances in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and other portable versions of Bloons TD 5. It also is in Bloons Monkey City and Bloons TD Battles. A 0/0 Ninja Monkey may be worth its cost, acting like a 1/1 Dart Monkey except it fires slightly faster and is a little more expensive than it as well as providing cheap camo detection. On its own, lead popping power can be quite a nuisance to get up early as the x/3, the only upgrade that allows the Ninja Monkey to pop leads, costs a hefty $2750 on medium. It is good to have a 0-1 Bomb which costs less and works very well with ninjas. As for the last few upgrades on either path, they both help the Ninja stall bloons for other towers to pop them. A 4/2 Ninja has a very large distraction chance (Though still not 100%) and a 2/4 Ninja has its ability to slow down bloons, a flash bomb to stun bloons as well as the usual Distraction upgrade to send bloons back to the start.__TOC__ Path 1 Path 2 Trivia *There was a glitch when you put a 2/2 Ninja Monkey and put 1/0 Monkey Village on it the ninja will change its color from purple and white to blue and black *The Ninja Monkey is one of three Bloons TD 5 towers that can detect Camo Bloons without support, the others being the Dartling Gun and Spike Factory. *The Ninja Monkey is the only tower non-exclusive Bloons TD 5 tower that can have 2 abilities (Sabotage Supply Lines and Shadow Double Ability from Ninja Academy). *If the Ninja Monkey has Seeking Shuriken, it can throw like a Glaive Riccochet, albeit with fewer pops and a different attacking style. *Two Bloonjitsu ninjas placed on the sockets of power in The Crucible can complete the entire mission. *Path 1 upgrades give the Ninja Monkey a lighter color while Path 2 upgrades give it a darker color. *It is possible to complete Monkey Lane or Park Path on Easy with only this tower. *A single Ninja Monkey by itself can last about 25 rounds without any bloons leaking. **If very lucky, A 4/2 Ninja Monkey with support with lead bloons can survive 45 rounds without any bloons leaking. *This, along with the Monkey Ace, are the only monkeys whose sideburns are not visible. *Flash Bomb, along with Glaive Riccochet, are one of the best "Monkey pairs" possible. * The Ninja Monkey's Flash Bomb can pop leads. * In Bloons Monkey City its upgrade building is called Ninja Dojo. * In BTD5 its Specialty Building is named Ninja Dojo. * In Bloons Monkey City Ninjas gain a little extra range when the Double shot upgrade is bought when the ninja is near a village. * The Ninja monkey during game play, throws shurikens with only one hand. With Bloonjitsu it throws 5 shurikens with a single hand. * The Bloonjitsu ninja has no red headband on BTD5 Mobile. Gallery 5.Ninja_Monkey.png Ninja.png Ninja Monkey Path 1.PNG|Path 1 upgrades Ninja Monkey Path 2.PNG|Path 2 upgrades SocketOfPower.png|Ninja Monkey on a socket of power in The Crucible Ninjamonkey.jpg Ninja monkey bmc.png|Ninja Monkey in Bloons Monkey City Ninja Monkey.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Towers Category:Camo Detectors Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile